The present invention relates generally to the field of software debugging, and more particularly to simulating process variable changes during process runtime for debugging.
In an electronic workflow management system, a workflow can be defined as a sequence of concatenated steps to carry out predefined tasks or activities. A workflow can depict a sequence of electronic operations. A typical workflow management system has two components: a design component and a runtime component. The design component typically allows a user to define a process using elements, such as nodes. The runtime component is often responsible for processing data according to one or more workflow processes defined by an end user, using the design components. Often, a workflow engine needs to track and monitor the change in data.
It is common for both a customer and a support team to reproduce problems in another environment for debugging, which may be caused by variable changes. Variables may include both global variables and local variables, and variables can be changed by a service, an output of an event, by a script, and/or by an API.